


Like Animals

by FanfictionPartTimer



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Spark Sex, Spreader Bars, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionPartTimer/pseuds/FanfictionPartTimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to an anonymous kink request </p><p>http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/3587.html?thread=6260995</p><p>Basic run down: Sideswipe has to chase down Sunstreaker, take him to a hidden away place 'love nest' and frag him senseless, they have a limited time frame and this is fully consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Animals

_Mmmm I wants me some robo-twincest. With some of that good old predator/prey style chase/take-down/capture kink._

_But all consensual please. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker love each other wholly. Devoted to each other. It's just that sometimes Sideswipe has to chase his spark-twin down, rather forcefully dominate him, and then keep him away from anyone else for a few, and during this captivity time Sideswipe will fuck his twin until our lovely golden sociopath can barely remember his name (but he remembers Side's name, oh yes; it is, after all, the name he's been screaming almost non-stop since he got dragged to their little secluded 'love-nest')._

_Type of sex: There must be sparks for these two. But I would be so very happy to have some sticky and plug-N-play, too._

_Bonuses: In the chasing part, I would adore seeing some detail on the tracking and evasion. Smart predator and smart prey. Prrr~_

_Some biting. From both of them._

_An exhausted "thank you" from Sunstreaker at the end. Not necessarily the words themselves, but somehow conveying that Sunny needs this whole ritual of theirs._

**DAY ONE OF SEVEN. WEEK ONE OF ONE. 7:27 AM.**

Sideswipe gave a predatory smile to his twin's retreating back plates. He counted down the minutes his brother had left of his head start, his grin growing ten fold as Sunstreaker's time ended and it was his turn to take off. Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

He took off, not wanting to give his twin anymore of a lead than he already had.

**DAY ONE OF SEVEN. WEEK ONE OF ONE. 4:19 PM.**

Sideswipe smirked down at the obviously fake set of tracks his twin had left behind, they were to light. His twin knew that deep tracks were to obvious, so, he left light ones.

tsk, Im not as easily fooled as you would think my pet.

Sideswipe took off in the opposite direction. And paused. His twin knew he wouldn't fall for those tracks... he was tricking him. Very clever, but Sideswipe wouldn't fall for that. He took off after the tracks, optics tuned to any flash of yellow gold in the area. Though he saw none, he still kept his optics sharply focused on the forest around him. Sunstreaker wasn't dumb. This wasn't going to be easy.

Sideswipe swiveled around, sensing movement in the trees behind him. He saw it, a flash of a gold so familiar he most of the time would have thought nothing of it, but not today. His brother knew he had been spotted as well, because he took off. No longer thinking of stealth, only eluding being captured.

A smile that could only be explained as sadistic curled slowly over Sideswipe's face, his optics growing dark. His expression looked more evil than Satan's when he was mad. It only encouraged Sunstreaker to run faster when he saw it over his shoulder.

Sideswipe was gaining on his twin fast, he thought he had had him, but he hadn't expected Sunstreaker to take a turn and disappear into a thick underbrush, disappearing from Sideswipe's line of sight.

The red twin growled snaking into the bush after his twin. He found nothing.

**DAY THREE OF SEVEN. WEEK ONE OF ONE. 9:46 AM.**

Sunstreaker had done a pretty good job of avoiding him so far, but Sideswipe's new plan was fool proof. He had set up a multitude of fake traps threw out the area, one trap within at most seven feat of another. His brother would be too distracted watching out for the fake him (courtesy of one of Wheeljack's newest (and stolen) inventions) and avoiding the traps to interpret the real him sweep out of the trees and capture him.

Sideswipe chuckled quietly and darkly as he watched Sunstreaker near his hiding spot, avoiding traps and the fake Sideswipe he had put out.

His face breaking grin only grew as his brother grew closer and closer...

Gotcha!

Sideswipe's servo snaked out, latching onto Sunstreaker's ankle and tripping his gorgeous golden mate. Sunstreaker yelped in surprise as he came crashing to ground. Instantly Sideswipe's leering face came into few, their noses nearly touching, Sunstreaker bent upwards to try and bite his grinning twin, but was still to dazed to get very close to his target.

Still, Sideswipe wasn't taking chances. He pinched Sunstreaker's main energon line with just enough force to send his wonderful golden prize off line, then hefted him into his arms bridal style.

**DAY FOUR OF SEVEN. WEEK ONE OF ONE. 7:39 AM.**

Sunstreaker groaned as he onlined, his head hurt and this didn't feel like his berth. He opened his optic shutters and blinked in confusion at the familiar red chest plate of his twin's. He looked down to see that he had a spreader bar between his legs and that he was sitting in Sideswipe's lap, his arms bound behind his back. Then...

It all came back to him.

They had been having a prey/predator session like they sometimes did, he had been caught.

The fight fueled back into him, he began to struggle, rocking forward and sinking his denta into his brother's glossy carmine chestplate. Sideswipe tsk'd, slapping a canary thigh and flipping them so he was settled in between his brother's legs.

"Get off!"

"Hmm, let me think about it... How about... no! Your mine my pretty golden pet, all mine." Sideswipe punctured this statement by sinking his teeth deep into Sunstreaker's main energon line, marking him. Sunstreaker bucked against him, trying to gain back some of the leverage the spreader bar in between his legs had taken away, he didn't get very far.

Sideswipe used his momentary distraction to his advantage, leaning down, he started to grope at Sunny's closed valve cover, the golden twin was too distracted by the task of gaining leverage to think before letting it snick open.

Sunstreaker looked down in horror at himself, immediately sending the command to close his cover back up. But it was to late, Sideswipe plunged a digit into the familiar heat of his brother's interface equipment. Relishing the way that, even as his brother tilted his hips down, trying to get away, his body betrayed him, his valve spasming and clenching around the fingers inside him.

"Stop! You pit spawned flitter glitching ass monkey with a watermelon for a head and no processor, your- Ah~aw~ah!" Sunstreaker's tirade of what looked to be a rather long insult ended in a deap moan and low shout as his brother shoved his entire fist inside of him.

"Oh, what the mouth we have on you! Well, we'll put it to better use later!"

Sideswipe pushed his fist just a little deeper, causing his twin to cry out in ecstasy as he tipped into overload. 

"Good boy, but lets see if we can't get my name in there next time, okay?" 

Sideswipe didn't give his brother time to respond and instead pulled out his semi online spike, giving it two firm strokes and plunging inside his dazed twin. He brought his lubricant soaked hand up to his brother's mouth, "lick." Sunstreaker glared at him, and instead leaned up, and snapped his denta over it, drawing energon with the force.

Sideswipe reeled back, frown creased over face plates. Angered, he smacked his twin across the face, the force not only leaving his twin reeling, but also drawing energon. 

" _lick._ " 

This time, Sunstreaker did as asked, cleaning off the lubricant- and now energon-  that covered his twin's servo.

While he was distracted, Sideswipe pulled his spike almost all the way out of his brother, then plunged back in, sinking into his brother's heat. Sunstreaker screamed Sideswipe's name in overload. 

**DAY SEVEN OF SEVEN. WEEK ONE OF ONE. 3:41 PM.**

Day five had been uneventful. Just two brothers drinking energon, cursing at each other, then Sunstreaker falling into a deep recharge, and Sideswipe unlocking the spreader bar and carefully gathering his bond mate into his arms. 

Day six had been about the same. But this was day seven, they had to leave tomorrow. And Sideswipe was gonna make this worth while. 

Daringly, he pulled his twin into his lap, positioning Sunstreaker so he had his legs on the outside of Sideswipe's spread legs and was facing him. His twin's valve entrance poked at his spike, he just wanted to ram into his brother full force, jarring Sunstreaker's inner circuits with the force. But no, instead, he slyly connected their data ports, feeling his brother's emotions cascade threw him. He pulled all his brother's resistance aside and replaced it with his own need, urging his brother to open his chest plates, to let him in. 

His Sunstreaker whimpered, all of his fighting spirit long gone, he let his chest plates slide aside, revealing his spark. Sideswipe almost melted at the sight. His twin was absolutely stunning like this, sitting on top of him, writhing, with his spark exposed. Unable to hold back any longer, Sideswipe opened his spark casing and crashed down onto his brother with enough force to push him into a position where Sunstreaker lied under him. 

"Sides...!" Overload cascaded threw Sunstreaker as he keened, clinging tightly to his brother. Sideswipe came not long after collapsing next to his brother and puling him into his arms as he began to sob. 

"I love you so much! Thank you, thank you, Sides!" Another relieved sob escaped his bond mate and Sideswipe pulled him closer, rocking him back and forth, all the while whispering comforting words. They fell into recharge like that. 

**LEAVING DAY. 7:34.**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked out at across the cave making sure they didn't miss anything when they had cleaned and packed up. Satisfied, they slung the few bags  they had over their shoulder's, heading out. 

The trek threw the forrest separating them and the  ** __** _ARK_ seemed so much shorter than it did the first time they made this hike. And before they knew it, they were standing at the entrance. Oh well, there was always next time. They'd just have to extend one week to two. 


End file.
